Pud Mekk
"It's time to ssstart burning thingsss." - Pud Pud 'Flamer' Mekk is a Mandalorian that was a trooper in the Mando Ver'verd'tsad and part of Clan Prosstang. He joined the GAR elite squad known as The Nickname Squad in 22 BBY, in the third month of the Clone Wars. Pud joined the Shadow Mandalorians in 22 BBY, after it was told to him by Zap Fett. After two years he joined the Mando Ver'verd'tsad, under the influence of Vehhr Skirata, and Rocket Fett, along with the leader of his clan, Ferrigo Prosstang. 'Early Years' Pud was born on the distant world of Mandalore, to a Trandoshan father called Hako and a Trandoshan mother named Kavash. He was very intelligent and skillful with a blade, as he managed to beat his father during a duel when he was 8. He was obsessed with fire and once nearly burnt his house down, if not for the intervention of his friend Ferrigo Prosstang who was a year older that Pud. When he was nine, the Mandalorian Civil War broke out, and Pud's father went to fight against the Death Watch, returning every five years, if available. Towards the end of the Civil War, Pud joined the esteemed ranks of the True Mandalorians. He fought in several battles, the most notable being the Battle of Galidraan. 'Battle of Galidraan' 'The Briefing' Silas Geessil began the briefing. "Sol'yk will destroy the communications relay in sector G-9. T'adyc will go to sector G-10 and sieze the village there. You will rescue the hostages in and around that settlement. Ehnyc will pillage the village and mines in and around sector E-3. I will notify each platoon's captain of the next objectives. He then called the platoons over to him one by one to discuss the finer details of the plan. "Ghela, get your men over here at once." Silas barked. The platoon marched over. "Atin squad, you will be suppressing the enemy from the rooftops. Beskar, engage the enemy in close to mid-ranged firefights. Cin, you will support Beskar with your heavy weapons. Am I clear?" "Yes Sir!" The platoon yelled. With that, they marched into the Meteor Q-class shuttles. "See you on the other side", Pud said to Hail Ciryc'iviin, his old friend. Jerrod Keebnak, Pud, Kug Raukko, Dero Ridden, Lilli Mookk and Urrosk Hawxxxon boarded their shuttle. 'Day 1: Landing - Communications, Rescue and Rendezvous' "One '''minute till we land" Pud heard the pilot yell. Jerrod Keebnak instructed everyone to get ready. Pud checked that his HUD was fully operational. He then checked his equipment. "Gas capsules, check. Plasma coils, check. Viroblades, check." The pilot's voice came again. "10 seconds." Words of luck were exchanged between the troopers. "3...2..." The red light changed to green "1...Go." Everyone piled out. Lasers bounced off the Mandalorian's armour, but they kept going. "We are experiencing heavy resistance." Ghela yelled into her comm. "We need rein-----" It cut out. Pud tried to raise her on the comms, but she wasn't responding. Her name turned red on the HUD. "Beskar Squad, hold your ground!" Jerrod screamed into his comm. "Kug, watch out!" Kug Raukko ran into a building, but stepped on a mine. The building collapsed around him. His name on the HUD turned red. Dust shot into the air, spraying everyone with debris and shrapnel. From the cloud of dust three militia members charged through, hacking and cleaving at the Mandalorians. One swung at Pud, he easily blocked and dispatched him with his knife. Another charged at him, but Pud shattered their knee with one kick. The last militia member slashed at Pud's helm. The visor shattered and Pud torched the person's head with his wrist-mounted flamethrower. The Trandoshan turned and started running to where the fight was. He cast his helmet to the ground as he charged towards his enemies. Anger flowed through him, rage was burning brightly in his eyes over the death of his vode. He pulled his knife from his belt and yelled, "For Mandalore!" He and several others ran towards the enemies and fought their way through their ranks, until they were completely split off from the main group. "Ori'vor'e, di'kut," Jerrod sighed to Pud, shaking his head. "You didn't have to follow me, dar'manda." Pud replied angrily. Jerrod threw a punch at Pud. The Trandoshan grabbed it and crushed the Mandalorian's hand. Pud smiled as he said, "Mess with me again and I will get my aliit to nastaar you." Jerrod spat vulgar words at the reptile. "I am in command now, since you seem to have injured yourself!" Everyone except Keebnak laughed. Pud's comm started beeping. "Who is this?" He inquired. "Ver'alor Vharrel Pross'kade" The voice replied. "I am Pud Mekk." The Trandoshan exclaimed. "Anyway, you know of Al'verde Ferrigo Prosstang of Senaar Ol'averde? He is MIA. Fer'k last checked in 5 clicks south at the edge of the forest." Pud ordered his men to follow him. "We are on route, ner'vod!" He told the Ver'alor. "Pud switched the channel off and began to bound towards the cords. Before he could go any further, a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. It was Urrosk. "We must use stealth, my friend." Pud stared angrily. "But my father may be in danger!" He screamed. "He is a true warrior and is capable of surviving anything." Urrosk replied. "Very well, we shall take our boots off, as we will make the most noise of any of the others." Urrosk nodded and they both took their boots off. The group then made their way through the forest, trying to locate the fallen Al'verde. The group made their way through the dense forest, as silent as ghosts, until they encountered a militia patrol. Lilli Mookk, Dero Riddin, Mett Ornel and Nedd Fizs'in snuck up behind the patrol and slit their throats. Pud gestured for them to continue their advance through the forest. "We are nearly there," The Trandoshan whispered. They dashed out of the forest. "Scour the area! I want the Al'verde found." Pud barked. "We should check that village, ner'vod." Dero suggested, pointing towards the group of buildings slightly south of them, at the bottom of a hill. The group sprinted towards the buildings, then two men emerged from one of the buildings. "Go and speak to them, Nedd." The trandoshan commanded. Nedd did what he was told and ran towards the two men. The taller one pulled out a saber and drove it through Nedd's chest. His lifeless body collapsed to the ground. "Now!" Pud yelled, and the group charged down the hill towards the men. As they got closer, Pud noticed the mark of the Kyr'tsad on their armour. The tall man activated the sabre again. It was a dark-saber! The man swung it at Pud, who ducked to avoid it. He rammed his knife into the man's leg, but it got stuck in his limb. Pud drove his claws into the man's arm, but he turned around and cut off his right hand. The trandoshan limped away from the fight, leaving his vode to finish the fight. The other man threw a grenade and ran away, with the other Death Watch soldier. To Pud's dismay, the grenade incapitated everyone except Urrosk. '''The Aftermath 'Survival' 'Mission to Concordia' When he was 27, after he managed to flee of Galidraan, Pud went to Concordia with his Mother to inspect the vast mining complexes of Prosstang Industries. When they arrived, their transport got attacked by fighters. The engine immediately exploded once it was hit by a single laser, sending Pud and Kavash plummeting towards the surface. Kavash pulled out their luggage and instruced Pud to put on his beskar'gam. Pud instantly obeyed. Once they had their armour on, the shuttle was about a mile off the ground. They jumped and activated their jetpacks. The fighters came around again, trying to shoot them, but Pud had other plans. He jumped onto the front and pulled the pilot out of his cockpit. The pilot tried to wrestle Pud off the top, but Kavash shot the pilot and his body went flying off the ship. The Mekks got into the fighter and Kavash attemped to land it safely. She wrestled with the controls, but the fighter crashed beside an abandoned mining facility. They emerged from the wreck to see a group of men wearing beskar'gam standing outside. The Mekks instantly ducked behind the smoldering cover of their crashed fighter. Kavash whispered, "Stay here," to Pud who silently nodded. She got up from cover and walked forward to the mine's entrance. Pud saw his mother talk to the group, when they drew blasters and shot her three times in the chest. Pud ran foward screaming and crying when he drew his lightsaber from his belt and ignited it. He swung it at the group, but they shouted "For the Death Watch!" and Pud grew even more angry. He channeled all his anger, hate and sadness and butchered them all. He entered the mine and slew everyone inside. When he got to the hanger, after an hour of bloodshed, he saw the Death Watch commander instuct orders for evacuation, but he instantly got decapitated by Pud's lightsaber. His bodyguards attacked Pud, but he killed them all. He got into one of the fighters and flew back to the Prosstang Town. 'The Convention of the Clans (25 BBY)' Pud was watching the great clan meeting summoned by the new Mand'alor and his Aliit'alor Ferrigo Prosstang. The Viszla's were acting very shifty, Pud thought, he decided to make a mental note to keep an eye on them. He looked across the tables, seeing clans that he never knew even existed, such as the Clan Kryze. Pud laughed when he thought of the traitorous ways of Satine Kryze, leaving her clan to become a New Mandalorian. When he saw his Lord Ferrigo, he saw his eyes transfixed upon someone, Pud cast his eyes in the direction of Ferrigo's, and saw a young woman glaring back at the Baron. He instanty presumed that this was the woman that Ferrigo had been constantly talking about under his breath over the past month. Clone Wars (22 BBY - 19 BBY) At the start of the Clone Wars Pud decided to enlist in the GAR due to the Mandalorian heritage of the clones. During his time in the Nickname Squad, he taught the recruits about Mandalore and Mando'a. He was close friends with the leader, Springer Jetfire, and his brother, Rex Hide. Pud was the third-in-command until he left late in 22 BBY. 'Malastare '(22 BBY) 'Shadow Mandalorians' (21 BBY) In the first year of joining the Shadow Mandalorians, Pud quickly went through the ranks to become an Elder General. He fought in many hunts, slaying droids and death watch with equal measure. For a few weeks he worked in Rocket Fett's (then Eldar general of the Shadow Mandalorians) bar. Pud was the security manager and the random drunk who shot people and cooked using poison at the same time. Rocky's bar when into bankrupcy and it closed. Pud travelled back to Fort Bane as Pre Mando had summoned him. In Fort Bane (The Shadow Mandalorians Old Base) was destroyed by the Death Watch. Nearly all the Mando'ade were accounted for besides Pud and a few others. It turned out that he was in the outlaying village trading with the natives at the time. 'Mygeeto' (20 BBY) Pud went to Mygeeto at the request of Commander Shox to infiltrate and destroy key locations inside the one of the largest of the InterGalactic Banking Clan's strongholds called Vandine. When he touched down on the surface he was greeted by a company of clones. The leader, Commander Skarr, welcomed Pud to the warzone. He asked Skarr on how the seige was going. There was no time for Skarr to respond, as an explosion errupted beside them, spraying rock and dust over their armour. 'Joining The Ver'verd'tsad' 'Apprehending a traitor' (19 BBY) In 19 BBY, towards the end of the clone wars, Pud was contracted by the AFP to go with Ryan Groundwaver and Holly Talon to Felucia to hunt a traitor called Shaun Bewley. They encountered Bewley on the road to a spaceport. Shawn tried to fight but Pud shot his leg with his plasma pistol, wounding him and causing him to flee. Pud shot again, this time hitting his shoulder, causing Shaun to collapse. In an act of desperation Bewley ignited his lightsaber and quickly sliced Pud. He spun around and used force lightning upon Ryan. Then he turned to Holly, who then ignites her darksaber and begins a duel. Pud climbs to his feet, due to the lightsaber-resistant properties of beskar, and kicks Bewley. Ryan then procedes to stun Shaun with his blaster pistol. With the mission accomplished, Pud got into the Sh'ava and then flew back to Mandalore. Holly and Ryan got into the AFP transport shuttle with the unconscious body of Shawn and travelled back to the base on Courascant. 'Order 66' (19 BBY) 'Jedi Temple ' Pud gazed out of his apartment window, staring into the vast traffic, hoping something would catch his eye, then suddenly, he noticed that there was smoke coming from the Jedi Temple. Pud got into the Sha'hava and flew there, hoping to save his Jedi friends from the Clone Troopers. After a few hours of being harassed by police droids for speeding Pud finally made it to the temple. As soon as he landed a group of 501st clones started firing on him. Pud quickly dispatched half with his lightsaber in a matter of moments, dodging several shots as they were fired. He then burned a clone with his wrist-mounted flamethrower and then dodged a trooper's lunge as he tried to punch Pud. Pud turned around and decapitated him. He then walked towards the entrance. Kahar Zamet cut down two clones. He ran and jumped over the third. A company of clones was chasing after him, firing constantly at him. Kahar slashed the window and jumped out onto the Jedi Temple's roof. A squad of jet troopers followed. He jumped onto the landing pad and sprinted into the nearest 7-19 Headhunter. As soon as he was about to get in, a rocket came down and blew up the ship, causing Kahar to fly back. He got back to his feet and scanned for any trace of an enemy. A gunship roared overhead, bearing the insignia of the Courascant Guard. It's hatch was open and there standing along with a squad of Arc troopers, was Bly. Bly jumped down from the gunship with a jetpack along with some Arc troopers. Kahar attacked the squad, cutting one by one down, but there was still too many. Pud emerged from the hanger door, taking a few moments to see the scale of this battle. It was hard to make out several figures battling the horde of Arc troopers, but then he realised. It was Kahar and his companions. Pud ran to their aid, just as Kahar took a shot in his arm. His lightsaber went flying out of his hand, landing at Bly's feet. The clone commander picked up the lightsaber and activated it. Pud helped Kahar up. Bly challenged Pud to a duel, that he accepted. The duel began with a clash of blades, with Pud quickly gaining the upper hand, but got knocked down by Bly. Pud kicked Bly in the shin who then collapsed. Kahar picked up his lightsaber while Pud got stuck into the Arc troopers. Bly crawled away to pick up a rifle, but Kahar stabbed him in the back. While Pud executed the last of the Arc troopers, the Defender roared into view of the landing pad. T7-01, BT-49, HK--62 and Commander Shadow marched out of the open hanger doors. "What took you so long" Kahar asked Shadow. "We were in a dogfight with some ARC-170s" He replied. "Who is he?" asked T7-01. "I am Pud" Pud spitted back. The Defender flew off while Pud ran back to the Sh'ava and followed the ship to Mustafar. 'The Journey' On the way to Mustafar Pud contacted his Venator to destroy the 'Republic' fleet that it was with and rendezvous with the Survivors at Mustafar. The Mekk'kad destroyed the cruisers, and dealed a crippling blow to the Flagship. The ship limped towards the edge of the Mandalore system, constantly being pummeled by the destructive blows from the Mekk'kad. As it was about to jump to hyperspace, the ship's hull fractured and tore a large hole in it, preventing it from jumping properly. A few seconds later, it split apart. into shards of twisted metal, spiraling into the abyss. The Mekk'kad then resumed to fly to Mustafar. The Mekk'kad tore into the Mustafar system. Kahar ordered the Defence Fleet's guns to stand down, since he recognised the insignia of the Mekk family proudly emblazed upon the top of the hull. Pud was relieved that his ship came back relatively unscathed from the skirmish with the newly-formed Empire. 'The Survivors ' 'The Fall Of The Empire' Pud fought on the Rebel's side during the opression casued by the Empire. He and the rest of the Survivors were nomads, travelling from System to System, world by world, trying to escape from the clutches of the Empire. After the Empire had been crippled by the Rebel Alliance, Pud and the rest of Clan Prosstang went on a crusade to liberate Mandalore from the remnants of the Empire. 'Legacy' After his death, Pud was honoured by all of the mando'ade of the Ver'verd'tsad, and by Kahar and Boomdodger, the latter of which used one of his Prototype 3-11 Plasma Pistols over a thousand years after Pud's death. 'Relationships' 'Equipment' 'Gallery' ' ' Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mandalorian Category:Trandoshan Category:Sith Category:True Mandalorian